Diselo
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Ver a su mejor amiga Gold con el idiota de Crystal por alguna razón la hacia enojar, a ella, Silver. ¿Cual podría ser el motivo? Specialjewelshipping gender version. MaleCrystal x FemSilver. Participan de del reto "Cuando uno mas uno no hacen dos" del foro DexHolders del Profesor Oak :) AU escolar.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri-san y Game Freak, yo solo los uso para un reto ^^**

**Advertencias: malas palabras por parte de Silver. Genderbender~ Mención de yuri?**

**Notas de la Autora-chan: Bueno, este fic es concursante del reto "Cuando uno más uno no hacen dos" del foro DexHolders del profesor Oak. Mi primer reto /w/ Ojala gane un lugar aunque lo dudo :'v**

**En fin, no estoy muy identificada con las personalidades de Crystal y Silver, así que las uso como me parece que son. Crystal se me a figura muy alegre e inquieta, y Silver todo un badass medio tsundere. Así que esas personalidades también las tendrán sus gender.**

**Sin mas. Enjoyssu~~**

...°•`•°\\(^w^)/°•`•°...

Ver a Gold y Crystal tan juntos y sonrientes, por alguna razón la enfadaban. A ella, a Silver.

Pero no es como si estuviese celosa, por favor, los celos solo eran muestra de la poca confianza que uno se tenia a sí mismo, y Silver no era una chica así, ella tenia muchas confianza en si misma.

Además, no tenia porque estar celosa. Para nada.

No estaba celosa de la pechugona de Gold, claro que no estaba celosa de esa vaca, ¿quien lo estaría? Es decir, Crystal era uno de los chicos mas populares de la secundaria, pero a ella le daba exactamente igual, y que con su estúpido cabello teñido y su cara de idiota. Así que no estaba celosa.

Y tampoco estaba celosa de Crystal, ella no era una loca lesbiana con lo era Gold, Arceus, no, ella era perfectamente hetero, a diferencia de su mejor amiga. Silver no amaba a Gold de esa manera. No. Si a la pelinegra de largos cabellos le gusta su senpai. Red-chan y viceversa, ella lo respeta, pero no tiene esos gustos.

Sin embargo, entonces, ¿por qué estaba desprendiendo esa aura de muerte y odio al ver a esos dos tan amigables? Silver sabia que Gold y Crystal eran amigos de la infancia, lo sabia bien. Sin embargo cuando la mano del chico se poso en la de Gold algo dentro de ella no lo soporto y salio de su escondite, no, quiero decir, del pasillo donde no se escondía, porque no tenia necesidad de esconderse. En serio no la había.

Se acercó con el ceño muy fruncido y agarró los largos cabellos negros de su mejor amiga y la arrastro así hasta el baño de chicas de ese piso mientras la pobre de Gold se quejaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora Silver?! -se quejo la muchacha muy enojada, cuando la pelirroja la soltó finalmente en el baño, se sobo la cabeza- un poco más y me dejas calva -agrego con dramatismo, mas la sonrisa malévola de su amiga la asusto un poco.

Otras chicas trataron de entrar al baño, pero la aterradora mirada de la ojiplata las hizo huir despavoridas.

-Cielos, si que andas de malas -comento Gold con diversión ¿puede ser que estas en esos días del mes?

-Silencio

-Ugh

Lo siguiente que sintió la pelinegra fue el puñetazo en su estomaguito de su amiga esperar en artes marciales, haciendo que se arrodillara y lagrimiara del dolor. Pero así era Silver, ¿qué se le podía hacer?

-No fastidies con eso Gold.

-¿Entonces que hago aquí marimacha? -contesto un poco enfadada, últimamente Silver estaba más violenta que de costumbre. Si no era el periodo no quería estar allí cuando lo fuera, ni por muy súper amiguis que fueran.

Sin embargo Silver se quedo callada, lo que extraño a la ojidorado, es decir, siempre que le llamaba "marimacha" a Silver esta se enojaba y trataba de golpearla diciendo que la única así era ella, Gold.

Se puso de pie y camino junto a su amiga que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo malo Silver? -pregunto con mucha preocupación. Su amiga podría ser la chica mas violenta del mundo, pero era su querida amiga, así que cualquier cosa que la preocupara, por ende, le preocuparía también a ella.

-No es nada importante -dijo después de un rato para tratar de salir del baño, sin embargo Gold no la iba a dejar así como así, no después de atentar contra su fantástico cabello para arrastrarla al baño.

La tomo de un brazo y la puso contra la pared, poniéndose ella justo al frente y arrinconandola con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza roja.

-Vamos Sil, somos amigas, puedes confiar en mi, ¿no?

-No te me acerques mucho -contesto Silver con irritación- no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Bueno, has jalado de mi cabello hasta el baño, yo creó que eso tiene que ver conmigo, cielos -a veces Gold se preocupaba del chico que se fuera a enamorar de su amiga, la chica a veces era muy difícil de tratar, y muy violenta.

La pelinegra estaba por volver a hablar con su amiga cuando noto el sonrojo que se expandía por sus mejillas, haciendo que su boca se abriera en un perfecta "o"

_Esta enamorada _pensó sorprendida.

Se aparto de su amiga para darle especie.

Y como Gold era muy _densa _no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos salieran en forma de palabras.

-Estas enamorada -dijo entre sorprendida y feliz, su huraña amiga al fin había caído en las redes del amor.

-N-no es verdad -negó la pelirroja, con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo, lo que causo la risa de Gold.

-Pues preguntarle al espejo haber que te responde -sin darle chansa a su amiga la tomo de los hombros y la empujo hacia el enorme espejo que abarcaba el baño de chicas, la imagen que se reflejaba era la de la pelinegra de buena figura, ojos dorados, largos cabellos negros, un flequillo extraño y anti gravitatorio con la camisa blanca abierta de los botones y mas mangas de la misma remangadas hasta los codos y el reflejo de una chica mas baja de cabello rojo intenso, bonitos ojos palatinados, con la camisa blanca perfectamente puesta, su largo cabello hasta media espalda con el rostro ardiendo en color escarlata.

La simple imagen avergonzó al Silver, la cual dio un codazo al estomago de su amiga y cuando la pelinegra la soltó para quejarse del dolor salio corriendo, solo para toparse con otra persona. Maldición, ese no era su día.

Con quien choco fue el novio de su hermanastra Blue, Green Oak, el cual se sobaba la cabeza, ya que el empujón de la pelirroja fue muy duró.

Silver se sonrojo y se puso en pie en seguida.

-Lo siento Green-senpai -se disculpo mientras la pelirroja lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-No hay problema Silver -contrato Green lo mas amable que podía, para escuchar una risita burlona a sus espaldas. Era su mejor amiga, casi hermana, Red.

Red se acerco a ayudar a su Kohai. Red era la novia de Gold, tenia unos hermosos ojos del color de su nombre, y su negro cabello llegada hasta sus hombros , con un par de pasadores en él.

Silver se disculpo una vez mas con Green, con el rostro hecho todo un poema. Sin embargo había alguien mas en esa escena. Era Crystal, con sus hermosos ojos azul claro y su tenido cabello del mismo color, mirándola sonriente. Silver no pudo enfrentar esa mirada y solo salio huyendo. Si, por primera vez, Silver salio huyendo de algún lado, todo visto por la dorada mirada de Gold, la cual tenia una gran sonrisa de gato en su rostro.

-Darling -grito la pelilarga abrazándose al delicado cuerpo de su novia para besar así mejilla y susurrarle algo al oído.

Crystal se sonrojo y Green reviro la mirada con fastidio. Esas dos, mas Gold que Red, con esas muestras desvergonzadas de afecto.

-Gold, te estaba buscando -la llamo su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿Que pasa Crys? -contexto sonriente la ojidorados.

-¿Estas bien, que le pasa a Silver? -pregunto preocupado el peliazul.

-Nada, solo que a llegado el amor a su vida -contestó abrazada de su novia, Crystal solo fruncido el ceño, lo cual es raro en el siempre alegre y energético Crystal, Gold solo quería hecharce a reír. Cielos, sus mejores amigos eran unos tontitos.

.

.

La pelirroja se encontraba en su cuarto, se había saltado las últimas clases, no podía con la vergüenza. Las palabras de Gold resonaban en su mente, ¿estaba enamorada de Crystal? De solo pensar en los hermosos ojos del chico su cara se coloro, la oculto en su almohada, la cual oculto el grito que dio. Estúpido amor, ella no pediá enamorarse de nadie. No de nuevo, no quería terminar con el corazón roto otra vez.

Ella solo veía a Crystal como un buen amigo, pero entonces Gold la llevo a ha cena de navidad en casa de su novia (vaya shock que se lleva en ese entonces), en la cena navideña conoció a Green, de que se enamoro a primera vista. Sin embargo un tiempo después, su hermana le comento que ella salia con Green desde hace tiempo, y hasta allí llego su primer amor.

Ahora estaba sola en su gran cuarto de su aun mas grande casa, sin querer hablar con su hermanastra. Estaba enojada y confundida, no quería enamorarse de Crystal, según escucho, Crystal solía estar enamorado de Gold hasta que esta se declaró lesbiana (aunque la única chica que amara fuera Red), ¿y si Crystal aun amaba a Gold? Ella ya no quería terminar con el corazón roto.

Sin embargo, un fuerte sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió con mucha fuerza, y en ella estaba Gold, con un bolsa en sus manos.

-Salgamos a pasear Sil.

.

Ya era de noche, el viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo las ramas de los árboles del parque cercano a la casa de Silver.

Ambas chicas estaba sentadas en un banco del lugar, deborando los helados que Gold habia comprado luego de clases.

Ambas llevaban chamarras encima, la de Silver negra con detalles rojos, la de Gold de color roja.

-¿De que quieres hablar? -pregunto Silver rompiendo el silencio.

-De tu enamoramiento.

-Yo no estoy enamorada -contesto la ojiplata con rapidez.

-Claro que si lo estas, sólo no quieres aceptarlo -contestó la mas alta con seguridad te conozco muy bien, Sisi -dijo llamándola así, solo para molestarla- y se que te da miedo por lo de Green, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a qué? -contestó furiosa- ¿a robarle el novio a Blue?

-¿Qué? -contesto Gold confundida- ¡no! Yo hablaba de ayudarte con Crystal

-¿Eh? -la cara de perplejidad de Silver era muy graciosa, pero Gold lucho por no hecharce a reir.

-Si, a ti te gusta Crystal, ¿no?

-Pa-para nada -negó con ahínco- ¿es obvio?

-Bastante, hasta Red se dio cuenta, y ya ves que ella siempre va en las nubes. Solo los chicos no se enteran de esas cosas -agrego, al ver la cara trenes de su amiga.

-Osea que Crystal... no...

-No, no lo sabe, no te preocupes.

-De cualquier forma, no quiero enamorarme, seguro me vuelve a romper el corazón -contestó, devorando de una vez el helado que comenzaba a derretirse en sus manos.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Claro que lo se, el amor es una porquería -contesto muy segura.

Gold suspiro,sabia que lo que diría no era algo que pareciera dicho por ella, pero si algo había aprendido de su amor por Red era... bueno, varias cosas, pero lo importante era lo que quería compartir con Silver.

-Quiero contarte de lo mio con Red -la cara que puso Silver fue un poco graciosa, ella aceptaba que sus dos amigas salieran cono pareja, pero preferiría que no le contarán.

-Quita esa cara, cielos, que mala eres Sil, si no fueras mi mejor amiga te dejaría ahogarte en el amor -refunfuño la pelinegra, causando la risa de la pelirroja, al poco rato río también, cuando ambas callaron retomo la plática.

-Sabes, cuando me enamore de Red también pensé que el amor era una porquería bien hecha. Siempre me han gustado los chicos, como sabrás, sin embargo cuando conocí a Red no podía sacarmela de la cabeza, porque buena, Red es muy linda.

-Ahorraré los detalles Gold.

-Bien, pues pensé que solo quería ser su amiga, ya vez que no creo esas patrañas de amor a primera vista, suena a frase barata de casanova que usan los chicos, como Brock-senpai, así que siempre iba al salón de los de segundo a hablar con ella, y cuando nos hicimos amigas fui muy feliz -comento la pelinegra con una sonrisa nostalgica-, sin embargo aun así no podía sacarmela de la cabeza. Y una vez en un sueño ella...

-Sin detalles, Gold, en serio -dijo Silver, esas cosas no quería saberlas.

-Bien -suspiro la mas alta-, pues bien, fue duro, y lo negué demasiado, solo Arceus sabe cuanto, pero al final termine aceptándolo, me había enamorado, y de una chica. Fueron días muy duros, así que se que sé siente estar intranquilo por un posible amor no correspondido.

Silver asintió a lo dicho por su amiga, recordaba como Gold estaba inusual mente callada en ese entonces, Gold no se comportaba como usualmente era, sino como muy seria o deprimida, y hasta se enojaba de la nada.

-Sin embargo mis padres, así como muchos otros lo notaron, que estaba diferente, así que termine confesando a mis padres que estaba enamorada de otra chica -Gold se río ante los recuerdos- mi padre se desmayo y mi mamá fruncido el ceño, no sabes cuan asustada estaba de decirlo, pero necesitaba consejos. Así que mientras papá estaba desmayad en el suelo mamá y yo hablamos, y lo que me dijo es algo que quiero compartir contigo.

Silver paso saliva, el tono de Gold dejo de ser nostálgico o divertido, era serio.

-Primero me preguntó si era verdad, y asentí, luego hablamos de Red y de lo que me hacia sentir, si, si, me ahorro detalles, cielos, tu y tu homofonía... ¡Aush!

Silver le dio un sape, Gold se hecho a reír, sabia que Silver no era homofóbica, pero no se sentía a gusto con esos temas, ya que su familia era muy tradicionalista, si Silver lo fuera ya no le hablaría a ella, pero Gold le decía así solo para molestarla.

-En fin, le conté que estaba asustada de que si le decía a Red mis sentimientos ella pensaría que era asquerosa y no querría volver a hablarme, cualquier cosa estaba bien menos eso, pero mamá me dijo, "actúa de la manera que, para un futuro cercano o lejano, no te arrepientas".

-...

-Eso quiere decir, que si seguía siendo cobarde algún día alguien mas se quedaría con Red y yo podría arrepentirme mucho, quizá no en ese momento, pero si mas adelante

-Pero, aun así me asusta que ya no volvamos a ser amigos si me confieso a Crystal -confeso Silver, si Gold estaba siendo valiente al hablarle de eso, y haber sido aun mas valiente en ese entonces, entonces ella al menos podría confesar sus miedos

-Si, yo también estaba muy asustada, pero sabes, solo se es joven una vez, así que quería vivir sin arrepentirme o pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue por culpa del miedo. Sabes Sil, yo estaba segura de que Green y Red salían, porque hacen una buena pareja, pensé que Green me la robaría, hasta que tu hermana dijo que salía con él, así que pensé que era una señal divina o lo que sea, a que tenia una oportunidad con ella. Así que junte todo el valor que pude y me le confesé...

-¿Y? -pregunto Silver ante el repentino silencio de su amiga.

-Salí corriendo -confeso con las mejillas rojas y una pequeña risa apenada.

-¿Eh?

-Si, la cara de sorpresa que pudo Red me asusto, pensé que todo termino con nosotros y salí corriendo sin darle tiempo a responderme. Desde entonces me dedique a evitarla, aun sin saber su respuesta porque yo asumí que seria un gran y refundó rechazo -Gold se estiró desde su asiento mientras el viento veraniego revoloteaba el cabello de ambas chicas.

-¿Entonces como es que son novias? -pregunto Silver confundida.

-Es que ella me encaro, gracias a un castigo me quede tarde ese día, y luego quede sola ya que Ruby me dejo abandonada por irse con el profesor Steven -después de eso Gold río de forma maliciosa, Silver no entendía el porque- en fin, cuando salia por los pasillos Red salio de la nada y me encaro, discutimos y luego nos besamos.

-¡Gold! -grito Silver con e rostro rojo.

-Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento, en fin, ella también se enamoro de mi, teníamos las mismas preocupaciones, pero ella estaba muy molesta porque ni siquiera la deje darme su respuesta, y desde entonces salimos juntas.

Gold se paro de su asiento, dio un pequeño giro sobre si misma y deposito sus manos en su nuca, mirando a la ojiplata- lo importante Silver, es que actúes valientemente con Crystal si quieres ser feliz y tener la oportunidad, se que da miedo confesa lo que sientes, pero es peor imaginar lo que pudo ser y no fue por culpa del miedo y arrepentirte de eso, quien sabe, Crystal es muy popular, si no te apuras alguien te lo quitara y quien sabe, un día estés en su boda viéndolo casarse con alguien mas.

-¡No! -salto Silver de su asiento, sin querer pensar en eso, de solo hacerlo le dolía el pecho

-Exactamente mi querida Silver -dijo Gold apuntándola con su dedo indice- el rechazo duele, lo se, pero aun así uno se cura de sus heridas, ¿no? -pregunto, haciendo referencia a su amor no correspondido por Green.

Silver asintió, pasando saliva.

-Así que si quieres ser correspondida debes declararte primero, si eres rechazada yo pateó la cara de Crys, y hacemos todo cuanto quieras, ir de paseo, comprar cosas, todo o quieras lo haremos y ya habrá mas oportunidades. Lo importante es hacer las cosas sin arrepentirse. Si Crys te rechaza al menos lo dijiste en vez de preocuparte de que pudo pasar si te confesabas. Y así puedes avanzar.

Silver estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su amiga, se sentía un poco orgullosa, como si la pelinegra hubiese madurado.

Silver asintió en un suspiro, determinada a confesarse. No quería que Crystal saliera con alguien mas, y en definitiva no quería quedarse con la duda al no confesarse, arrepintiéndose de eso.

Después de eso ambas chicas se despidieron.

Gold se río en silencio de camino a su casa, antes de ir con ella fue a visitar a Crystal, quien es su vecino, ella sabia que Crystal estaba enamorada de Silver desde que la conoció, amor a primera vista, pero era un gran cobarde y no dijo nada, así que tenia que darles un empujoncito a sus dos cobardes amigos.

.

.

Crystal se encontraba tirado en la cama de su habitación, pensando en las palabras que su amiga de la infancia le había dicho.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Silver. Estaba comenzando la secundario cuando ella se mudo de Kanto a Johto, al principio no se llevaba bien porque la pelirroja era muy malhumorada, una completa bastarda. Sin embargo, su amiga Gold siempre trataba de llevarse bien con la gente, así que siempre insistía en tener a Silver cerca, como la pelirroja no tenia amigos Gold sentía la necesidad de estar con ella y ayudarla.

Así es que se fueron haciendo mas unidos, al principio él y Silver no se llevaban bien, se la pasaban discutiendo, ella era la única que le quitaba su semblante feliz. Sin embargo un día se dio cuenta, con horror, hay que agregar, que no paraba de pensar en la ojiplata.

Entonces al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando Silver les confeso, a él y Gold, que estaba enamorada de Green, el amigo de la novia de Gold.

Fue bastante desagradable el calor de su pecho, no era agradable como cuando pensaba en Silver, sino muy desagradable y doloroso. Siempre mataba con la mirada a Green y se negaba a hablarle, estaba celoso de él.

Sin embargo cuando Blue, la hermanastra de Silver confeso que ella y Green salían juntos no pudo sentirse mas feliz en su vida, aun cuando Silver tenia el corazón roto.

Se lo contó a Gold, quien primero se enojo, luego se rio y trato de hacer que se le confesara a la pelirroja mas malhumorada del mundo.

Siempre los dejaba solos, se llevaba a quien sea que los rodeaba o los invitaba a ambos a una salida de amigos para dejarlos plantados diciendo que saldría con Red. Así que en la preparatoria, lo que resto de su segundo año, salio mucho con Silver, y eso lo hizo muy feliz, sin embargo no encontraba el coraje de confesarse y Gold se enojaba y le daba sapes.

Y justo esa noche le dijo lo que necesitaba oír. Si no se confesaba alguien se la ganaría. Aunque Silver tuviera un carácter de los mil demonios era muy guapa, y sin duda alguien mas querría conquistarla, y él no quería eso.

"Si eres un hombre ten c**ones y confiesate" le había dicho Gold antes de irse.

Crystal río divertido por las palabras de Gold, a veces podía tener una horrible lengua. Quizá e una vida pasada Gold fue hombre.

Pero en fin, decidió que mañana se confesaría a Silver sin falta.

.

.

El día siguiente llego y Silver estaba muerta de nervios.

No presto atención a las clases y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, ese día lo haría, se lo prometió a sí misma, y por Arceus ella no era cobarde como para salir con el rabo entre las patas.

A unos puestos atrás Crystal no apartaba la mirada de Silver, se iba a confesar esa tarde, y por Arceus que así seria. A su espalda Dia se burlaba de su indecisión y Crystal lo ignoraba. Sus amigos Diamond y Ruby sabían bien de sus sentimientos por la escalofriante Silver, y a sus espaldas le echaban ánimos para que no se acobardara.

Sonó la campana del final de esa clase, seguía estudio libre. Gold se paro de su asiento tan pronto el profesor Oak se había ido y le susurro algo a Platina. La chica puso una mueca pero suspiro y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a Diamond y Barry (*).

-Chicos, acompañenme a la dirección -dijo soin más, ambos varones se levantaron para seguir a la multimillonaria heredera. Gold le debería una grande por eso.

-Ruby -dijo Gold, acercándose al ojicarmesi, que estaba sentado junto a Crystal- te buscaba el profesor Steven, dijo que era urgente si sabes para que -sonrió sugerente.

Ruby enrojeció y salio disparado por la puerta mientras murmuraba ininteligiblemente, Gold se río.

-Vayamos afuera chicos -dijo sonriente a Crystal y Silver.

Ambos la siguieron hasta el jardín donde encontraron a Red sonriendo, algo inusual en la inexpresiva chica.

-Gold, demos una vuelta

-Claro darling -contesto alegre la chica, tomando de las manos a su novia y despidiéndose de sus amigos que quedaron paralisardos al verse solos.

Detrás de unos arbustos estaban Gold y Red, esperando que los dos terminaron de confesarse, bueno, solo la primera, Red en realidad no pensaba que fuera bueno espiarlos.

-Este... -dijeron los dos al unisono, sonrojándose. Silver fruncido el ceño y miro hacia otro lado. Crystal se puso la mano en la nuca avergonzado.

-Crystal/Silver me gustas -confesaron ambos al mismo tiempo, si se tardaban mas ya no diría nada.

Ambos chicos se pusieron tan rojos como tomates y Gold se río desde su puesto, debió grabar eso para Blue-senpai.

Red sonrió feliz por sus amigos y kohais.

Después de eso solo se tomaron de las manos sin verse a la cara, la cual estaba tan roja que parecía les estallaría tarde o temprano. Al sonar de la campana ambos se dirigieron a clases, tomados de la mano con el rostro sonrojado y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Finitte~~~

...°•'•°\\(^w^)/°•`°•...

**(*) se que en el manga Barry se llama perla, pero por favor, me da mucha risa escribir su nombre así XDDD un chico llamado Diamante, bueno, yo lo vi en sailor moon, pero un chico llamado Perla, lo siento, pero nonpodia ocultar mis í que le puse Barry, creo que es el nombre mas normal del fic ^^**

**En fin, ya termine y espero les gustará o algo así, si es así entonces dejenme un review (/;w;)/~(QwQ)~\\(;w;\\)**

**No tenia planeado escribir mención de yuri ya que no me gusta el genero, pero un amigo me regalo algo yaoi, así que le doy gusto con esto~~ igual y fue divertido escribirlo. Aunque no se como allá salido.**

**Bueno, pues ya termino el fic y espero lo disfrutaran como yo al escribir algunas partes.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
